Patent literature 1 describes an example of a stator for a rotating electric machine in the related art. In this stator, a lead wire located at an end of one of a plurality of stator coils wound at the stator core and connects with an external device, taken out from the conductor at the innermost position along the radial direction, among the plurality of conductors in the stator coils disposed in a slot at the stator core. In addition, a vibration-absorbing bent portion is formed at the lead wire so as to absorb tensile and compressive forces that would otherwise act on the lead wire.